The present invention relates generally to pedestrian detection for an image-based monitoring system.
Pedestrian monitoring systems are used to alert a vehicle driver of the presence of a pedestrian in the vehicle's driving path. The vehicles driving path may include a forward-driven direction or a rearward-driven direction. A vision-based pedestrian monitoring system relies on pattern matching and target searching techniques to identify pedestrians in a captured image. Such systems can have high detection accuracy if their matching templates cover all the variations of pedestrians and environments. Given the number of template variations required, it would be difficult to develop an all-encompassing set of templates for the variations of pedestrians and environments. Moreover, the search techniques for searching the various templates would be computationally complex resulting slow processing times.